


Steel

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambigous Ending, Day 4, Gen, Jamack and Kipo bonding, Whumptober, Written before season 3, caged, no beta we die like men, no happy ending, running out of time, written before season 3 trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Kipo and Jamack muse about what cages they've been in.(Written before s3 trailer)
Relationships: Benson & Kipo Oak, Jamack & Kipo Oak, Kipo Oak & Wolf
Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938820
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober 2020, day 4 Running out of Time. 
> 
> I was inspired by some posts going around tumblr about Jamack becoming a Mega, so I wanted to make something about it. There should be more in this universe, but I do like this as a stand alone.
> 
> Edit : SO I ended up expanding this, and my work Rescuers, is a continuation from Wolf's perspective.

“Y’know, I never thought I’d be in a cage like this.” Kipo muses, looking around the small steel cage, tracing the floor with her finger. In the cage next to hers, Jamack snorts.

“So you’ve been in a cage before?” He asks, not turning his head to see the pink hair nod.

“Oh yeah, the Timbercats put me in one, I consider your old car one, I broke my dad out of a room cage,” Kipo tapped her chin, humming, “I guess this is the third cage I’ve been in. But it’s weird that it’s happened three times.”

Jamack shook his head. “Sure it’s weird that it’s happened thrice, but it should’ve happened more. You’re a human on the surface.”

Kipo blew some hair out of her face. “But I’m also part mute. Though I suppose that the muteness in me is why I’m in this cage.” 

Jamack mulled that over, thinking about what cages he’s been in. He hasn’t been in many, because usually he had the Mod Frogs protection. Though it’s not like  _ they’re _ much of anything nowadays, since Scarlemagne gilded them. Though now even Scarlemagne is out of power. 

He heard a growl, and loud scratching behind him. He stood as much as he could, to see Kipo with her jaguar paws out and attempting to claw at the steel of the cage. 

“I doubt you’ll end up getting out that way.” Jamack quipped, which earned him a purple eyed glare. 

“Well, at least I’m trying. You’re just sitting there, wallowing in your frog mucus.” Kipo said, matter-of-factly. Jamack couldn’t even correct her, the nerd. 

“Well, it’s not like there’s an  _ easy _ way out of here, it’s a scientist who caught us.” 

“A scientist who got beat by my friends.”

“With a deathstalker tail.”

Kipo pouted, and Jamack crossed his arms and looked towards a wall. It’s not  _ his _ fault that she can twist his emotions, he doesn’t have  _ feelings _ . Okay, he might, but only for Kipo and her safety. 

“They still beat her, though,” Kipo said, retracting her jaguar arms, and plopping down against the side of her cage. “They should be here soon.” 

“Are you sure about that, Burrow Girl? They probably don’t even know where we are.” Jamack said, rolling his eyes at her enthusiasm. 

“They will. I know it,” She looked over at Jamack, with a ghost of a smile. “They could save both of us, you know.” 

Jamack grumbled, pulling his ruined suit jacket closer around his torso, shuffling to get her out of his line of vision. 

Kipo sighed, and summoned her jaguar ears. Just in case. 

Hours past by, and her ears pricked up at the sound of the large metal door opening into the empty room they were being kept. Dr Emilia walked in, and didn’t even look at Kipo. 

“Where are you holding us!” Kipo demanded, but Emilia waved her off with her hand and a glare. 

“Be quiet, half breed. I’m here for the mute, so that we can fix him and then  _ you _ .” Emilia said, pulling a pair of zip ties out of her jacket pocket to use as handcuffs for Jamack. She opened his cage door and pulled him up.

He allowed it, even though he was a good foot taller than Emilia. She pushed him out of the cage, and towards the door. He glanced at Kipo, giving her a sad smile. 

“Keep that hope, Kipo. it was good knowing you.” 

The door shut behind him.


End file.
